Harry Potter and The Wizarding Revolution
by HrdDawg306
Summary: Starts right after Harry enters Gringotts for the first time. Will contain Dumbledore and certain Weasley Bashing. A better summary is written on the first A/N


A/N This story contains AU scenes all the way from the first book. Everything up to when Harry enters Gringotts bank for the first time is considered canon. After Harry enters Gringotts is where my story leads away from canon. This story will contain Slytherin Harry, Dumbledore bashing, Ron/Ginny/Molly Bashing. The title of this piece of fiction is called Harry Potter and The Wizarding Revolution. It is a story of how Harry uses cunning, thinking before leaping, and intelligence to change the wizarding world for the better. I will not change the way Hagrid talks because his broken English is pretty tough to write. I will also start out by apologizing to my British viewers and mention that I was born in Wisconsin and still live here so there will be an American feel to this story in speech.

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did own the series I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction would I? Thank you to JK Rowling and you have done for creating the Harry Potter universe.

I hope my readers enjoy this story. As always rate/review the story. I will answer 5-10 reviewers questions/comments/concerns in Chapter 2 when that is posted. With that hit the lights, start up the Warner Bros Theme Music and enjoy the show.

**Chapter 1: Information is Revealed**

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of green, _

_For those who, take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

Harry read the words of warning issued by Gringotts. It made his spine tingle in fear as the power of the words sunk into him. Hagrid was right he told him only crazy people attempted to rob Gringotts. Two goblins bowed to Harry and Hagrid as they entered the bank. Harry, being the polite boy he was, nodded at them in return. Harry never saw the look of shock evident on their faces. Harry and Hagrid walked up to a goblin pouring over a ledger.

"Good morning. I am here to take Harry Potter to his vault." Hagrid said, interrupting the goblin in his work.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" the goblin said in a voice that sounded displeased on being interrupted. Hagrid fished through his pockets for about five minutes trying to find a little copper object. After finding the little key, Hagrid laid it on the table, putting all his junk back into his deep pockets.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Griphook, please take Mr. Potter to his trust vault." The goblin said motioning over another goblin to do his bidding.

"Well, if you would follow me, I will lead you to the vault." As they were stepping through the door, Harry felt the frame shimmer as they were passing through. Griphook turned around and stopped the two of them from continuing.

"That will be all you will be needed for Hagrid. I will be able to take care of Mr. Potter here. The item you requested from Vault 713 will be brought up to you. Thank you." Griphook stated with an air of authority. Harry looked really confused at this declaration. Why would Hagrid not be allowed to come down to the vaults. Hagrid on the other hand was starting to lose his temper.

"You see here, Griphook. I was instructed by Dumbledore to bring the boy to his vault, get him money, buy the required materials and drop him back off at his Aunt's and Uncle's house where he will get ready for his first term at Hogwarts" Hagrid was leaning into the goblin towards the end of his speech. The goblin, however did not look faced by Hagrid's speech even though it was terrifying to Harry.

"Hagrid. You will leave Gringott back at once before I make you an enemy of the Goblins. I don't think Dumbledore would want one of his henchmen to become a Goblin enemy." Harry was even more shocked that somebody could be so rude to another person and Harry lived with Vernon Dursley for 10 years. Hagrid seemed to get the point, because he just turned around and walked out the door that they just came through. Harry was now lost in a new world with his only help being thrown out of the bank.

"Griphook. I have a couple questions. Why did you throw Hagrid out of the bank, how will I get money out of the vault, and who will show me around Diagon Alley and give me proper guidance on what items to buy?" Harry was getting nervous, that this was one giant joke by the Dursley's to make fun of Harry and not having parents. Just imagining the Durselys sitting in their living room back on Privet Drive was almost too much for Harry.

"Don't worry right now Mr. Potter. We at Gringotts pride ourselves on fulfilling all of our client's needs. Hagrid will be picking up his package down at the front door. He is going to have a memory charm placed on him as he is leaving the bank, so he can report back to Dumbledore about getting your school stuff. To answer your money question, that is one of the reasons why we needed to get rid of Hagrid. He is Dumbledore's man through and through. We have been really leery of Dumbledore for a long time. Our reasons for this feeling will become clear in a little while. Right now, I was informed by Director Ragnok, Head of Gringotts to bring you to his office. We have some items we would like to discuss with you. It pertains to your parents will, and you becoming the next Lord Potter." Harry was really confused on all the terms being thrown out there. What was a memory charm, what did it mean Lord Potter and Harry thought his parents were worthless drunks who had no money. Following Griphook down the long hallways he was led to an ornate golden door. Griphook motioned for him to knock on the door, and left Harry wondering what was occurring. Hearing a voice inside to tell Harry to come in, Harry walked into a fancy office, not unlike a muggle director's office. Sitting a desk was a very well dressed goblin, which just by the air he carried himself looked very important.

"Welcome Heir to Lord Potter. I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Bank, Worldwide." Motioning for Harry to have a seat, Harry sat down on a chair that looked older than civilization itself.

"Heir to Lord Potter? I have no clue what you are talking about. I am just Harry Potter, an average person, who just today found out that I am a wizard. I am not related to royalty in any shape or form."

"Actually Lord Potter, you are considered royalty in the wizarding world. You are the last member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. We had to take steps to make sure your help wouldn't interfere with informing you of this information. You see, according to the Potter Family Laws, any heir to the helm of Lord Potter was to be informed of their status the day they turn eleven and are allowed access to attend Hogwarts, or any accredited magical school." Ragnok said looking down at the sheets of paper littered in front of him. Harry was still a little bit confused on all that was going on concerning him.

"So what you are saying is I am considered royalty and should be called Heir to Lord Potter? Also what do you mean informed of their status concerning the wizarding world?" Harry said in a tone that was confused in nature.

"Well, your magical guardian should have informed you that the wills of your parents would be read to you along with any letters specifically meant for you to open at this time." Harry was starting to understand some of what was going on, but was still confused on what this all meant. What was a magical guardian?

"Director Ragnok, what is a magical guardian? The only people I know that would be considered guardians are the Dursley family." Ragnok eyes shot up in shock at the last sentence.

"This situation is far worse than I originally imagined. Do not worry, this well all become clear in a few minutes. Without further talking here it the Potter Will created by your parents." Handing Harry a sheet of parchment, Harry saw a lot of loopy script that looked like it belonged back in the middle ages.

_The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_

_This is the Last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. All other wills are considered null and void. _

_To Sirius Black we leave 100,000 galleons. We also instruct Sirius Black to be the major care taker of our son, Harry James Potter, and any other children we have. We also leave 1000 galleons a month to put in a separate account used for the care of our children. _

_To Remus Lupin we leave 100,000 galleons. We also leave an entire new wadrobe that must be used for him only. All the clothes have charms on them that adjust to any size. We also hope he takes care of his furry little problem monthly. _

_To Albus Dumbledore we leave 20,000 galleons to use for the care of Hogwarts. The school needs the money to help instruct the next generation. _

_To Peter Pettigrew we live 1 knut. If this will has been enacted it means the slimy rat has betrayed us and lead to our demise. _

_To Harry James Potter we live the rest of the Potter Estate. He is to be informed of this will on his 11__th__ birthday, and will have full access to the Potter Family Vault following the reading of the will. His trust vault will be annually be refilled, so he has a balance of 50,000 galleons. _

_In the order of caring for our son, the primary responsibility falls to Sirius Black. If he cannot carry out his duties as a primary caregiver, Remus Lupin will be our next choice. If both these people are unable to accept the duties, in order of who we want caring for our son are the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice, and then Amelia Bones. We do not want Harry to be cared for by Lily's sister, Petunia and Vernon Dursely. They despise magic and would be a danger to Harry. _

_This will was notorized at Gringotts on October 15__th__, 1981. Witnesses to this will are James and Lily Potter, Ragnok Director of Gringotts, and Andromeda Tonks, our lawyer._

Harry was crying as he was reading the will. Probably in the same office, his parents were writing out their will. Harry could not imagine what was going through their mind as they were making all the necessary documentation. Although he was sad because he was without any parents, he was also upset because even though the will specifically stated he wasn't to go to the Dursely's, he was till placed at their house. Wipiing his eyes, Harry looked up at Ragnok. Ragnok had given him the privacy he deserved when reading such a sacred and priceless document. Even though some people said that goblins don't have a heart, Ragnok was still heartbroken at watching a young wizard read a will written by his parents.

"This is certainly good news I guess. It looks like my parents left me enough money to live on. I don't agree on one thing in this will. Here it says not to leave me with the Durselys yet, I have been living with them as long as I can remember." Harry was pointing to exact line when he was making the statement.

"That is one of the reasons why we had to take extra steps concerning you. Another reason for all this excitement was unusual activity on your trust account. Now for a normal wizard, their trust account wouldn't be touched until they probably are ready to attend Hogwarts. Yours on the other hand kept getting drawn to 15 galleons every year since 1981. That is 10 years of spending and almost 500,000 galleons. Every year that 50,000 was drawn out of the account, there was 25,000 galleons converted into British Pounds the same day. The other 25,000 was deposited in an account that only the goblin accountant knows the name of the holder. From there we lose the money because it is straight cash and super hard to trace." Harry was fuming, here somebody, probably Dumbledore was taking money that was his exchanging half to muggle money and the other half went into an account that nobody knew the name of the holder. The muggle money probably went to the Durselys. Here the Dursely's were always complaining about how much money it was costing them to feed and clothe Harry and they were getting probably 25,000 pounds yearly of Harry's money.

"I think I know who the money is going to in the muggle world. I have a sinking feeling that Vernon and Petunia Dursley are taking the money. How much money am I down from my original total from 1981?" Harry wanted to make sure that he had enough money in the Potter Vaults to survive. He wasn't sure what he was going to do before Hogwarts started but he had no other choice but go back to the Dursely's, at least it was for a month.

"Before all these transactions, the Potter Family Vault carried a balance of 16.5 million galleons. After all these transactions were carried out your Vault contains. 15.8 million galleons so you still have a fair amount of money." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't lose all of his money to wrong causes. His family was loaded. It was a shock how much his family actually had. Getting up from the table, Harry and Ragnok made their way back to the front of bank. Ragnok handed Harry the letters from both of his parents, and a Gringotts charge card that was directly linked to the Potter Vault. Stepping out of the bank, Harry made sure he had his Hogwarts letter and decided to go into Madam Milkins Robe Shoppe first. A bell rang in the back of the store and an older women walked toward Harry.

"Starting your first year at Hogwarts, dear?" She smiled down at Harry.

"Yes, ma'am. I just need the basic robes. You seem like the type of person who would know exactly what I need." Harry smiled back at her. She ushered him over to a stool and had him stand next to a blond haired boy. Nodding at the boy, he let the tape measure do its magic.

"You just starting out at Hogwarts also?" Harry really didn't appreciate the tone of voice the boy was using. It made him sound condescending and a lot like Dudley. Well, Harry thought, better polite than snarky.

"Yes, I am. How about yourself?" Harry politely asked back. Before the boy had time to answer, he was led out of the store by a blond woman who was probably the boys mother. After Harry was finished getting his robes, he decided to buy a whole new wardrobe with charms on his clothes that made it easier for them to grow as Harry grew. Throwing out Dudley's three size too big clothes Harry felt like a whole new person. While in Flourish and Blotts, Harry bought all the required texts for the upcoming year. He also bought a couple other books that seemed interesting including _Hogwarts, A History, The Wizarding World Guide, _and _Muggle/Wizarding Interactions. _After picking up the rest of his supplies Harry had one more stop to make on his first tour of Diagon Alley. He had to go to Ollivanders to get a wand. Seeing the fading sign next to the bookstore Harry made his way into the store.

Harry had this really weird feeling as he made his way through the door way into the store. As he was looking around, trying to find the owner of the store. He felt a presence behind him. Turning around quickly, Harry was staring at a persons white wisps of hair, that mostly bald. The man spoke with a raspy voice.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It just seemed like yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands." The old man said looking Harry directly into his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked shocked.

"I know everybody's name, Mr. Potter. Before we get started on trying out wands that would work for you let me give you a little bit of history on wands. Wands are a combination of species of wood that have magically properties, and magical beast parts make up the core. Each wandmaker has his own style however the saying goes the wand chooses the wizard." Harry was letting the tape measure take measurements all over his body. After letting Ollivander know which hand was his dominant hand, Harry tried multiple wands. After what seemed like hours, Harry was given a wand that felt different than all the others. He felt warmth spreading through his body as he brought down the wand and a shower of sparks. His wand was 11 inches long, made of holly and contained a phoenix feather.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander mumbled to himself as he was ringing up Harry for his purchase of the wand.

"I am sorry but what is very curious?" Harry asked just as interested.

"I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter. The phoenix who gave his tail feather for your wand, gave just one other tail feather."

"Who was the owner of that wand?" Harry was a little bit nervous.

"The owner of that wand, gave you that scar" Harry was shocked this day was just getting weirder and weirder. Walking out of the store, Harry made his way towards the end of Diagon Alley and into Muggle London. He was really thinking of what Ollivander mentioned but was also looking forward to Hogwarts starting in a month.

**End of Chapter**

A/N That is the end of Chapter 1 of my story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story. Next chapter is going to contain Harry's last month at Privet Drive, the Hogwarts Express, and the Sorting feast among other things. As always please rate/review this story. Thanks.

Hrddawg306


End file.
